The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and, more particularly, to a system for reducing dynamic power consumption of a wakeup source in an electronic circuit.
In an effort to render consumer electronic products more energy efficient, various standards including Energy Star have been proposed for certifying the consumer electronic products based on their energy efficiency. To comply with such standards, peripheral devices, such as printers, are required to consume less power than that set by the standard. Peripheral devices are designed with innovative features to reduce power consumption and meet the requirements of the standard. For example, a printer includes a sleep mode or a hibernation mode in which the device is powered down if it is inactive for a predetermined time period, which substantially reduces power consumption. The device wakes up from the sleep/hibernation mode when any activity such as pressing the power button is sensed. Such devices include a wakeup source that wakes up the device from the sleep/hibernation mode. The wakeup source scans various data packets received from an external source to identify a predetermined code. If a data packet includes the predetermined code, the wakeup source initiates a wakeup sequence to wake up the device. If the predetermined code is not detected, the wakeup source continues to scan for other data packets.
Since the wakeup source continuously scans the received data packets, it has to be kept powered ON. Powering down the wakeup source may lead to loss of data packets that may cause the peripheral device to malfunction. On the other hand, a continuously powered wakeup source consumes substantial power, which increases the overall power consumption of the device.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a wakeup source with low dynamic power consumption and that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations of conventional wakeup sources.